The White Reaper Of Remnant
by MasterW
Summary: He was the White Reaper of the CCG. The most powerful ghoul investigator in the world with countless ghouls that fell at his weapons. Yet he died and was released from the unfair life in the hands of the one he considered his family. Now, he is free from the hands of death, now able to fly free in the world without a deadline to his life, he will become The White Reaper of Remnant
1. Prologue: Not Caring a Burden Anymore

**Prologue: Not Carrying a Burden Anymore**

In the lowest park of the CCG's prison for ghouls, the Cochlea.

In the flower field at the basement.

Two people clashed against each other.

They are Kaneki Ken, who was known as Sasaki Haise, a ghoul investigator in the Quinx Squad.

His body covered in his Kakuja, tentacles in the form of claws. His target, the Reaper of CCG, Arima Kishou, the most powerful investigator in the world.

Arima used his SSS class Quinque, Owl, to slice an upcoming attack of Kaneki.

The ghoul formed more black tendrils from his back as it shaped as a net to Arima's direction. Jumping acrobatically, he rotated in mid air to enter the net. Quickly looking for his enemy as he landed, he found it wasn't there.

From the ground, black sharp tentacles emerged all around the ghoul investigator. Arima using the length of his sword sliced the tentacles spinning all around.

"AHHH!" The ghoul investigator heard a battle cry behind him.

Without any hesitation, he moved his sword to slice where the neck of his opponent would be.

Turn outs, it was a decoy.

What he cut was a mouthed tendril that Kaneki used to distract the investigator. Arima's eyes widened as he saw that.

"I... win…" The mouthed tendril spoke

From behind, Kaneki used his Kagune to slice Arima. The investigator turned quickly and used his Quinque to defend himself.

His Quinque broke against Kaneki's Kagune.

"…." Arima stared as his broken weapon.

Kaneki landed in front of him, the ghoul's body covered in black except his face, sweat and blood covering his face as he stared with his heterochrome eyes "It's over. Your Quinque is destroyed. In this kind of situation…."

"Fighting…." Arima interrupted, he readied his weapon and charged towards the ghoul "Continues until you kill your opponent"

Arima sliced the tentacles created by Kaneki using his broken Quinque. Owl clashed against the Kakuja covered arm of the ghoul.

"How very like you" Kaneki complimented

Even with a broken weapon, Arima still fights with superior ability. Slicing the attacks with his Quinque, Arima got close to Kaneki at stabbing him in the middle of the chest.

That attack might be mortal to any other ghoul. But Kaneki isn't any ghoul. The attack just stung for him as he stated impassively to the investigator.

"This match has already been decided" Kaneki spoke "Doing something like this….is meaningless"

Arima gave a step back from an opponent for the first time in his life. He took his sword from Kaneki's chest "Then…you don't intent to kill me?" The investigator asked

"I don't" The ghoul replied

Arima looked to the ceiling, his eyes not caring any emotion "… So, this is defeat" He turned to the ghoul "In my 18 years of being an investigator…. This is the first time I've been hopeless in front of an opponent. I will ask one more time. Do you really have no desire to finish me off?"

"I won't change my mind"

"… I understand"

Without hesitation, Arima sliced his own throat.

….

….

It took Kaneki a moment to assimilate what just happened. He rushed to the investigator as he fell backwards to the ground.

Kaneki caught Arima before his back touched the ground "What were you trying to do with that?!" The ghoul shouted

"I've been waiting all this time" The investigator coughed blood "Listen to me, Kaneki Ken. I was running out of time, I merely moved up the deadline. Me, Hairu and Furuta too…The "Sunlight Garden" have raised aren't human, we are…. Failures with mixed blood, "Half-Humans""

"Half-Humans?"

"My right eye, you have noticed too, it is already close to not being able to see anything. Glaucoma, it is a very common disease…...for the elderly"

"Elderly..."

"Those of us that came from the garden age at a faster rate than normal people. My eye gradually losing its ability to function. My life expectancy going to reach its end soon. All of us…. have a ghoul parent"

Kaneki knew all of this was true, as Arima never jokes around. So, the information became more and more disturbing as he heard Arima's last breath

"Do you know what happens when a human and a ghoul have a child together?"

"They turn into one-eyed ghouls, half-ghouls?"

"That is not always the case, the situation of the one-eyed ghoul is very rare. The children that are born are almost the same as humans. They don't have Kagune and can also eat normal food. The only two differences are that their physical abilities are improved, and they have shorter life spans"

"How… How could something like that… Why are they doing something like that?!"

"I don't know…. That is something I am unsure of…... Perhaps they want to try and become humans"

"Arima-san, do you wish for me to do something?"

"Pretend you are the one that killed me, Kaneki Ken. What I wish for, you should know immediately, please, only you can do this…."

"….. I understand. I'm the one that killed you"

Arima raised his hand towards the sky. A memory of a flying moth appeared on his thoughts "Thank you… I've always despised it. I despise this kind of life of only plundering…I finally…feel like I can leave something behind…." Drawing his last breath, a tear moved on his cheek. It is the first time he cries, and the last.

"A-ARIMA-SAN!" Kaneki shouted.

The darkness overcame his vision, everything turned black.

He died there in the arms of the person he called a friend, a brother…. A son.

It was so sad.

So peaceful.

So…Unfair.

The unfairness of his condition, of his life.

He was born to die, he had his death written since the moment he was born, not able to be free, not able to decide.

….

….

Only darkness and sadness surrounded him in the void.

Suddenly, a light shinned in from of him.

Maybe it was the light at the end of the tunnel that is rumored for the death, the light of the afterlife.

Arima feel himself being pulled towards the light, his body feeling heavy.

The light shinned brighter as he got closer.

Everything turned white as he got into the light.

He felt himself being lifted.

"Congratulations, it's a boy"

…..

…..

What?


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream of a Witch

**Chapter 1: The Dream of a Witch**

"Kishou, what are you doing up there?"

"Reading, Mother"

"Just be careful sweetie, and remember to take a shower after you are over, we have guest today"

"Yes, Mother"

The first conversation of the morning was between Kishou and his mom.

His 3-story house was enveloped in the morning sun as its interior shinned with the light. The house was made mostly of wood, with some exception on the terrace and chimney with were covered with small amounts of concrete. The house was big, it had the form of a chalet, but the rooms were more spacious. An example of that is that Kishou's room had a queen-sized bed and, thankfully for him, a big private bookshelf. Of course, he had other commodities such as a big desk and his own bathroom, but he didn't care about them as much as his books.

As the sun shinned in the Arima household, Kishou's glasses reflected into the book on his hands as he read on the roof beside the window of his room. One of his hobbies even while being an investigator was reading, he picked it up when he was young, and even in his adulthood he found reading quite entertaining.

Kishou glanced to his mother before she entered back to the house. He never had a mother in "The Sunlight Garden" as all the children were treated by special nurses. Nobody truly knew their parents, they were just there to live, continue the bloodline and then die, the end.

But Kishou was now free from that, he wasn't even on Earth, he was in another world named Remnant.

In the 8 years of his new life he read every book he could. History, Math, Language, Biology, etc. He studied everything about this new world with extreme curiosity.

At first, he couldn't believe it, maybe it was just an illusion made in his limbo before the afterlife, maybe it still is.

But even if it is fictional, he is happy. He has a family, a true family.

A loving mother and a caring father.

His mother, Arima Kisha or Kisha Arima as in this world they apparently didn't use the Japanese rule of calling their surname first, was a loving woman. When he talks to his mother, she shows a warm smile that showed immense amount of love towards the former-investigator. Her yellow-cream hair is always loose and reached her delicate hips. She normally wore a black kimono on top of a white one as she did the house's normal activities.

His father, Tsuneyoshi Arima, a senior man with white pale hair and a grown bear. It is ironic that his father has the same name and appearance as his father on Earth, but that is the only thing the two share. He was a caring father, always preoccupated by his family. As a retired huntsman, he has money and time to spare with his family, and he does. Whenever he is not giving his full attention to his mother and her needs, he keeps asking his firstborn about what he wants. Normally, Kishou answers the title of a book and the next day his father give it to him without questions asked. Too caring for the ex-investigator's liking, but doesn't complain, he is happy of having a true family, period.

He saw a butterfly roam the skies as he followed with his new vision, it was beautiful, and he no longer felt jealous of it, he was now like the butterfly, free from chains and unfairness.

Being an obedient son, Kishou entered his room. He placed the book he was reading in his dark wood desk and moved to the bathroom.

As the warm water touched his body, he gave himself a feedback on his situation.

8 years in this world called Remnant has passed, 8 years since he was "Reincarnated" or given a second chance. Except for his eyes, which presented a small case of myopia, his health wasn't deterioration with the years, he was in full health. He was no longer a half-human, he was born as a full human, both inside and outside.

Aura, a concept that existed in this world, he read about it every time he read about huntsmen, the manifestation of the soul to protect the individual. Aura will give the chance of a Semblance, a unique power every huntsman has it can go from superspeed to enhance sight, there is no limit to what a Semblance can be. When he asked his father, the retired huntsman stated "Everything with a soul has Aura, except the Grimm as they are soulless".

Grimm, another new concept for him. He could compare the Grimm and the ghouls, but it will be an insult to the ghouls. Grimm as creatures of darkness, mindless being with the sole purpose of destroying humans and Faunus.

Faunus, that one was new in every sense of the word. When he read about Faunus, he thought about the people that dressed with bunny and cat ears back on Earth, except this ones were people with real animal characteristic. Dogs, Cats, Bunnies, when he went to buy groceries with his family, he saw a girl with bear ears of her head, he wouldn't admit it, but it was cute.

Letting his thoughts being washed by the water, he turned the valve stopping the water and when out the shower. He looked himself in the mirror as he used the towel to wipe the humidity that remaining on his body.

His white pale hair remained from his former life but his face was different. Instead of looking older, he has the appearance of what an 8 years old him should look. It was something that reminded him that he no longer had a deadline, he would live until he was older and senile.

Passing the towel through his face, he went to his room and put on some close. His mother said he had guest, so he put on himself something formal, but no so much because they were just family guest, not a king or a president.

He came out of his room wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with black shorts that reached his knees and monochrome black running shoes on his feet. He knows that his family will bring another kid as a guest for him to play, so he will be prepared for that.

"I am done, mother" Arima arrived to the first floor.

His mother turned, she showed him her warm smile as she rushed to him. Kisha embraced her son in a warm hug "There is my little boy, look how cute you are"

"Mother, I wore this clothes a week ago"

"But you look adorable right now" Tightening the hug and then releasing the kid, she patted his head with her delicate hands.

"Who is coming to visit us?"

"A family friend to this island, he carried you when you were just a baby, don't you remember?" She then squealed, literally squealed "Just remembering makes me want to pinch those adorable cheeks of yours"

"Mother, I'm not a baby anymore, and that was 8 years ago, I am sure people can't remember when they were just babies"

"You look so adorable when you are serious, makes me want to keep hugging you for all your life" She pinched Kishou's cheek. The ex-investigator's expression didn't change from his stoic appearance. It was amusing being treated like a baby and being loved that much by his mother, but he wasn't a baby, he wasn't even a kid.

"Mother, please stop" He groaned without physically stopping his mother from playing with his cheek.

"Mou, you and your seriousness" Kisha stopped playing with her son's cheeks "Help me settle the table while I make cookies"

"Yes, mother" The ex-investigator grabbed the silverware and porcelain plates and moved them to the dinning room. He meticulously placed them on the table.

*RIIIING*

The house's doorbell rang. Arima understood it was his father with his guest, so he moved to the door without any orders and opened it.

His father was on the other side of the door accompanied by a blonde adult man with a mustache and a blonde girl seemingly of the same age as the ex-investigator hidden behind him. They seemed to be talking as when he opened the door of the two stopped and turned to the white-haired kid.

"Speaking of the king of Vale" Tsuneyoshi smiled to his son "Kishou, meet Lyman Goodwitch"

Kishou turned to the man and immediately recognized him. Although he told his mother that people don't remember the things that happened when they were babies, he did remember thanks to him not being a baby mentally. He analyzed the man, the way he stood showed experience, but just like his father, retirement made him more relaxed and carefree. The blonde man wore what seemed to be a purple suit shirt with white formal pants.

The girl hidden behind the blonde man had the same tone of hair although hers was longer and tied in a bun and wore a white long-sleeved shirt with adornments on the neck and wrist. She also wore a black skirt with boots on her feet. On her face she had ovular thin glasses that protected bright green eyes just like her father. For some reason, she had a small purple cape tied to her neck.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Goodwitch" He politely greeted the man bowing his head a little

"He is as politely as you told me" Lyman complimented "Please, call me Lyman, or Uncle, or Uncle Lyman"

"Yes, Uncle Lyman"

"Hmm" he chuckled "Well, Kishou, it's been a while. You probably don't remember me but I was there when you were just a baby, look at you al grown up and serious" He placed his hand on top of the little girl's golden hair and moved her to the front. "This is my daughter, Glynda. Say hi Glynda"

The girl stood there with her body shaking a little. Slowly raising her hand, she waved to the boy "H-Hi"

"Nice to meet you"

Glynda quickly ran back to her father and hid behind his legs

"Forgive her, she is a little shy with strangers. She will open up to you in a while"

Kishou just nodded and monitored them to enter the house.

"Lyman, nice to see you!" Kisha greeted the men and his daughter "Hello little girl, nice to meet you, what is your name?"

"Gly-Glynda" The little girl muttered

"Nice to meet you Glynda, I'm Kisha, Kishou's mom" She extended her hand to the little girl. Glynda slowly raised her hand and shook the woman's before retreating back to her comfort zone behind her father.

The adult chuckled at Glynda's behavior before turning to one another.

"How about we continue this conversation while having lunch" Kisha offered

"Of course, how about you Glynda?" Lyman asked his daughter

"Hmm" The girl shakily nodded

* * *

After having lunch, everyone started doing their own.

The adults chatted together on the table, they talked about old times and present news, catching up with each other's lives.

Kishou was in a sofa reading a book while Glynda was on another sofa just playing with her fingers. During food, Glynda opened more to the family and stopped stuttering when speaking, of course she some times did it, but now she could hold a normal conversation with anyone of the Arima household. Kishou considered their relationship ascended from acquittances to friends during the conversations in lunch, still there is a lot of things he doesn't know about her, so calling "casual friends" was the correct way of rate their relationship.

"So" Glynda started. Kishou knew she was referring to him so he turned to the girl "Would you like to go out and play with me?"

Kishou knew he couldn't refuse the girl's offer. He wasn't antisocial, he remembers himself playing with other kids of the garden, but that was at least 40 years ago, he doesn't have the mentality of a kid to play anymore.

With the dilemma on his head, his mother answered for him "Of course, he would!" She took Kishou's book from his hands, much to his disdain, and showed her usual warm smile "Go play with her Kishou"

"Yes, mother" Kishou stood from the leather sofa and moved to the door with Glynda following.

"Wait Kishou, take this" Kisha gave him an umbrella "It might rain later, so keep this with you and come running when if it starts to rain

Kishou nodded and open the door for Glynda.

"Don't go to far from the house!" His father warned him

The two walked to the forest surrounding the house as the little girl hopped in fallen trees and skipped on rocks as they walked through the forest.

"So…." Glynda started "Are you from around here?"

"If you meant about me, the yes, I was born here in Vale, if you speak about my family, they are from Mistral"

"Oh, then why are they here?"

"They are retired huntsmen. They came here to settle down"

"They were huntsmen?! That's so cool!" Glynda exclaimed "I want to be a huntress when I grow up, I will be a protector of humanity!"

"I see, that sound nice"

"How about you? Do you want to be a huntsman too?" Glynda asked

Kishou thought about that, he could very well be a huntsman, but he didn't have any real motivation for it more than following his father's footsteps or doing something he is good at, fighting.

"I don't know, I never thought about that"

"Oh" Glynda trailed off, but then she got an idea and then smiled "Then how about we become huntsmen together?"

Kishou turned to the girl and thought about her proposition. He now has three reasons for becoming a huntsman, first is family, second is talent, and now the third reason is friendship.

"Sure" He answered

"Great, we will be the best huntsmen ever!" Glynda happily exclaimed

"Hold on" Kishou serious spoke. Glynda stopped her cheering and turned to the white-haired boy.

"What's the matter?"

He didn't answer. The world answered her instead as a Grimm appearing from behind the trees, growling at the two youngster. The Grimm was a pitch-black creature, mask in his head in form of a wolf with red veins and predator red eyes. The beast used its hind legs to stand and then stabbed the ground with the claws on its arms. Its stood larger than the height of a normal adult while growling menacingly and showing its large fangs, it wasn't that big meaning it was an infant in the eyes of another Grimm.

Glynda retreated behind Kishou as the boy stood in front of her protectively. The boy instantly recognized the Grimm as a Beowolf, one of the most common type of Grimm, but still one of the most ferocious.

"Gri-Gri-Grimm!" Glynda shouted in fear, the Grimm rushed towards the kids as its instincts ordered him to attack them. Its red glowing eyes left a visible trail of red as it moved.

"Stay behind" Kishou calmly spoke

"Wait what?!"

Without answering, Kishou rushed towards the Grimm.

He didn't have a weapon, but he had an umbrella.

It wasn't resistant, it wasn't blunt, but it was sharp edge, and that was all Kishou needed.

The Grimm tried using its large claw to crush the white-haired boy. Kishou side-stepped and stabbed the Grimm in its eye with the sharp edge of the umbrella.

Quickly retrieving the weapon for the face of the beast, he evaded and incoming attack of the Grimm.

The Beowolf growled in anger to the white-haired boy, it charged opening its jaw to shallows him.

Kishou jumped making the Grimm stabbed the ground with its fang. As he jumped around the Grimm, he used the tip of the umbrella to stab it in the spine.

The umbrella broke and the tip stayed inside the Grimm. The white-haired boy turned to where the tip of the umbrella was. He noted that it was deep enough to cause damage, so he moved and with his feet he kicked the tip of the umbrella.

The sharp edge moved inside with more strength and tore in between the vertebra of the Grimm. The Beowolf fell to the ground unable to use its hind legs. Using its claws, the Grimm moved to swallow the boy. Using this chance, Kishou inserted the umbrella on its open mouth and opened the umbrella inside its throat.

Retreating back, he kicks the Beowolf's nose breaking it and thrusting its bone mask chunks into its nostrils, he successful closed all the ways it could breath.

The Grimm tried by instinct to take the umbrella out of its throat but with its large claws it only pushed it deeper. In its desperation it scratched its own collar for a way of obtaining air, but it only made itself injured with its own sharp claws.

Releasing a last drowned growl, it felt to the ground lifeless. Smoke started coming out of its body.

Silence came to the forest as the two kids stared to the dead Grimm. Kishou looking for any sight of life left in it and Glynda just staring motionless to the death creature of Grimm.

"You…...You killed it" Glynda broke the silence stating the obvious

"Yes" He gave a simple answer

"Kishou!"

"Glynda!"

From behind the two fathers of their respective child shouted, they catch a glance of their children and rushed to their side.

"Grimm!" Tsuneyoshi shouted and prepared himself to battle

"It's dead?" Lyman muttered, Tsuneyoshi's eyes widened as he turned to the Grimm.

He looked for any sight of life in the Grimm but found none.

"It's dead…...but who did this?!" Tsuneyoshi asked

"Kishou did!" Glynda happily replied "He used the umbrella to kill him, it was so cool!"

"He killed a Grimm…...with an umbrella?!" Tsuneyoshi turned to his son "How did you do that?!"

"It was an infant Grimm. I used the tip of the umbrella to stab its eye and then its spine. When it fell it tried to attack me using its jaw so I just thrusted the umbrella onto its open mouth and opened it, then I broke its nose making him breath in the broken chunks of it to successfully close all its breathing system. It tried to use the claws but it only sliced itself in the throat with them"

The two adults stared to the kid with astonishment while Glynda stared with glee.

"He was so cool!" Glynda spoke "He said "Stay behind" and charged to the Grimm without hesitation, he evaded and stabbed him, you should have seen it!" She then started recreating the movements of the way he evaded and stabbed him

"Well, let's just go back home"

"Yeah let's"

* * *

"Thank you again for saving me, Kishou!" Glynda hugged the boy crushing him on her arms. Kishou just groaned as he received the hug.

After killing the Grimm and making their way back home, he received a hug from a crying Kisha and a scolding from his father. Glynda received a scolding from his father too, but then he hugged her stating he was preoccupated for her.

Now Lyman and Glynda decided to make their way home so the Arima family decided to bid them farewell outside the house.

"Come on Glynda. You are crushing him"

"Oh" She released the white-haired boy and quickly apologized to him.

"It was a weird day, but we better go home before the night, come Glynda" Lyman then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Arima "We will talk about this on another occasion"

"Sure Lyman, you can come whenever you want"

"I hope to see you soon Lyman" Kisha turned to Glynda, "And you too"

"Bye Mr. Arima, Mrs. Arima, I hope to come and play again soon"

"Please sweetheart, call me Kisha. Mrs. Arima makes me feel old"

"Okay!" Glynda nodded, she then turned to the boy "Bye Kishou"

"Goodbye Glynda" Kishou gave his goodbye "Hope to see again soon"

"I hope to see you again soon too"

Glynda and his father walked away leaving the Arima family on their doorstep.

The family entered their house and Kishou walked to the stairs to go to his room and end this day.

"Were do you think you are going, young man?" His father crossed his arms "You owe us an explanation"

It seems he will have to wait.


	3. Chapter 2: Days of School

**Greetings fellow readers, MasterW here.**

**Yeah, another chapter of the White Reaper of Remnant. Any questions or suggestions, don't forget to review then. **

**By the way, fun fact: Kishou Arima is voice by Daisuke Namikawa, who also voice Sekiro in Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice and Also Giorno Giovanna in Jojos, so of course there is a couple of reference around here.**

**Ozpin's last name was based of the Original wizard of Oz's full name. Check it out.**

**Without any further to do, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Days of Schools**

*THWACK*

*THWACK*

*THWACK*

"You can do it, Kishou!" A girly voice shouted

*THWACK*

The sound of a wood sword clashing against wood sword spread through the Arima household's backyard. 3 figures danced to the rhythm of the clashes, one small and two big ones.

Other 2 figures sat under a shadow cheering for the small figure.

Of course, the three fighting were Kishou, Tsuneyoshi and Lyman, the two seniors fighting against their junior. The 2 figures cheering were Glynda and Kisha, both cheering for the boy.

After what was called the "Grimm Incident". Kishou revealed to his parent with great determination that he wanted to become a Huntsman. The two older Arima admired the amount of determination his little eyes could muster. A stare like that could make even the most experience warrior falter, which did on the two.

Kishou was grounded for 2 weeks for fighting the Grimm head on and not running away like a child should, but after that, he started getting trained to fight against other menaces.

Kishou for his part appreciated the training, he is wise enough to admit his body isn't accustomed to fight like his old one was. Yes, he had his battle experience incrusted on his brain, but muscle reflex and other variables weren't there, he needed to train them.

What he discovered during his training is that his body is more durable and resistant than most kids of his age. His parents noticed that and went to a doctor. Results showed his muscles are denser than others and his senses were sharper.

Why was that?

Deeper investigation showed that his father's and mother's state and Semblance were influential for that.

His father's Semblance was known as "Iron Will", he could turn any part of his body into metal, any part. Kishou raised an eyebrow by that and turned to his father who just turned away hiding the embarrassed on his face, his mother just whistled like nothing happened.

His mother's Semblance was known as "Hypersensitivity", her body's senses became stronger, making her detect any attack even from 10 meters of distance even before they happened, of course as the name implies it also makes her body more sensible to anything for example air, temperature, amongst…. other things.

'_Just keep whistling like nothings happens, no one will notice the blush on your face, mother_'

Anyway, Semblances like that were known as "Biological Semblances". Semblances like that make changes on the biology of the user, for example, a speed semblance that makes the user more hyperactive and produces changes like talk fast and fast reactions. His parents' bodies changed thanks to that making his body denser and his senses sharper.

Of course, Kishou was thankful. His body is even better than the one of his past life, and this one doesn't have an expiration date, it's like he won the lottery.

Using his body to its limit, Kishou decide to get accustomed to fighting with his small body. He decided that in the future his fighting style will be the same as before. Quick sharp movements with enough strength in all of his blows to kill any opponent that gets on his way and use counter-attack any chance he has, never run away from your opponent, always run towards it. There is also the chance of his Semblance being included in his fighting style, but that will come later.

His father offered to unlock his Aura, but the young Kishou refused. After reading a lot about Aura and Semblances, he deducted that Aura quantities' grow becomes more stagnant when unlocked. When Aura is unlocked, the normal amount of energy needed to create more Aura are wasted on regenerating it for battle, not only that, but the physical exercise become as stagnant thanks to Aura and it becomes difficult to improve. So Kishou decided to unlock his Aura when entering a Combat Academy like Beacon or Atlas, rest of the time he wants to train his body without it, taking it to the limit before using Aura add more to his fighting, that and he doesn't want to be dependent of Aura like other Huntsmen.

Kishou keep training every single day since his parents gave him the go-ahead. Glynda sometime came along and pleaded to train with him, he accepted obviously, he couldn't say no to those teary eyes. For some reason Lyman gave him dry look while his father and mother smiled sheepishly, he doesn't understand the problem.

She had surprising amount of stamina for a girl her age, not the same amount like him, but enough to be an adequate training partner.

Sometimes, like this day, Lyman and Tsuneyoshi joined in his training. The two adults were intrigued by his fighting capabilities, so they offered to train his in the way of the sword. Kishou obviously accepted, only a stupid would reject the chance of training with professional fighters when they offer it themselves.

He managed to sharpen his skill with the sword thanks to that, and the two adults found that training him was entertaining. He learned everything the first time, then applied it to combat with efficiency, he was on other words, a prodigy.

*THWACK*

Kishou deflected a downward slash coming from Tsuneyoshi and without losing momentum attacked Lyman with the handle of the sword. Lyman was hit in the stomach and Tsuneyoshi flinched backwards.

Tsuneyoshi moved quickly with a thrust towards the stomach on his son, Kishou noticed this and moved towards the attack. With his feet stomped the wooden sword making it thrust the ground, his father's posture wavered, the young Arima used this chance and hit his father's neck.

Lyman from behind tried to hit the young Arima with his sword, but Kishou ducked and with the handle of his wooden sword took the air off his lung by hitting him in the stomach.

The battle was over, Kishou Arima won, again.

"I won, father" Kishou spoke with his impassive voice "You should stop holding back if you want to win"

Of course, Kishou wasn't stupid, the only reason he won is because his father and Glynda's father don't fight seriously. He has seen the two spar together, and only way that the young Arima can describe it is a battle of two S-Class ghouls against each other.

The two moved faster than any human back on his world, the fierce force carried by any of the attacks made the world around them tremble. If he were two fight against the two adult with how he is now, he wouldn't last more than 10 seconds, he could last more but than if he only fights by evading the attacks, even with that he calculates 25 seconds.

'_I am still…. weak' _Kishou's thoughts were placed on the future.

He wouldn't admit to himself, but he had a pride. He was somewhat a sadist when he was an investigator. It was a pleasant feeling when ghouls ran away when his presence was revealed. He found amusing how they tried to run away from him, some tried to negotiate, and other surrendered. It was nice being in the top.

But now, he is at the bottom. Against full-pledged huntsman, he is only a vermin they can crush with their feet and continue like nothing happened.

It was unpleasant, moving from the top to the bottom.

"Good work Kishou" He was taken out of his thought by the voice of the young witch. Glynda appeared beside him with a towel and a bottle of water. "You are really strong" She commented

"It's nothing Glynda, I am sure in the future you will be able to do the same against me"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

Glynda's father unlocked her Aura after the incident. One day when she was training with the white-haired boy, she unlocked her Semblance, **Telekinesis**. Apparently, **Telekinesis **is a hereditary Semblance. Lyman also possessed the power, so training her was pretty easy. She could carry at least twice her weight with her power, not only that but she could also create invisible walls to defend herself. She could also control particles of Dust using her Semblance. With more control she could use it to attack with even the smallest amount of Dust, like her father.

And truth to be told, she was strong. When Kishou fights against her Semblance it becomes difficult, but he can still defeat her.

"Thanks" She sheepishly replied. The young witch's cheeks reddened and she avoided eye contact. Kishou raised his eyebrow. She always does that when he complements her or when he corrects her posture while training. He doesn't understand, is she sick or something?

Behind him, he heard a giggle. Turning he saw his mother using her hand to hide the smile on her face. Beside her, his father having a proud smile on his face. And beside them, Lyman having an annoyed face while mumbling something he couldn't understand. Is he missing something?

"Anyway" Lyman interjected defusing whatever situation was happening. "Tomorrow is your entrance exam day in the combat school. How do you feel?"

Glynda and Kishou were now 10 years old, meaning they will be able to go to a combat school to reinforce their training to become Huntsmen.

If Kishou were to compare this world's education with his former one, it will be like this:

From 4 to 10 they can study in a normal school, which could be classified as primary school. Of course, they can also study home during this time with the supervision of their parents, something both Kishou and Glynda did after all, the only thing that matters in combat school is the entrance exam.

From 10 to 17 they study in combat school which could be considered middle to high school.

From 17 to 21 they study in combat academies like Shade Academy or Beacon Academy. Which could be considered college.

Of course, there is normal education for those who don't want to become Huntsmen, but as Kishou and Glynda want to, they have to train in combat schools to have enough experience in their resume, or at least that is what their parents said. It isn't a requirement, but the three adults don't want their children to enter a combat academy without the appropriate preparation.

"Ready" Kishou replied

"Me too, I'm ready" Glynda continued

"Good, let's go home to prepare your entrance exam" Lyman said to his daughter

"Yes, dad" Glynda nodded "See you tomorrow Kishou"

"See you tomorrow Glynda"

The two waved to each other as they separated.

"Let's go inside"

"Yes, father"

And so, they walked inside to prepare to the next day.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Outside Patch's combat academy, Signal. The groups of 5 stood expectantly, to the doors to open.

Beside them, other groups of parents and children.

From when their parents explained, when the doors open, they will be called to a classroom to do a written test, then a physical test against other applicants.

Kishou wore a white-grey small jacket with a guard on his right shoulder, a black plain shirt underneath the jacket with a protector vest. He also wore black flexible pants with impeccable military black boots. He could have worn his signature white coat, but he doesn't feel that his body in the most appropriate for that, maybe in the future he will be able to dress like he used to, but for the moment he will have to do with children clothes.

Glynda beside him wore a white sleeveless shirt with pleats on the neckline that were tied to her thin neck by a purple bow-tie. She also wore black flexible pants with boots-heels that made her look little bit taller. Kishou was taller than her, but only by a margin of a couple inches. Her black-purple cape tied to her shoulders. The difference is that it now had flame mark on the borders. What Kishou didn't notice is that she changed her glasses to similar to the ones he always wears. Why was that? Nobody knows

They just needed to wait, but for some reason Kishou felt stares directed towards himself, he didn't know why, but he didn't pay attention, if they were any danger, he would have felt it before.

"Look at him~"

"He is so cute~"

Kishou didn't heard it, but the girls around him were having dreaming eyes towards him. Of course, Kishou Arima was what many could consider a Bishounen, even as a child, he had sharp and strong features that made him stand from the rest.

He may not notice the stares directed towards his person, but the young witch beside him certainly did. Glynda's face grew a tick mark beside the eyebrows with an annoyed expression similar to the one her father did yesterday.

Slowly, she moved close to the white-haired boy. He noticed but didn't payed attention, maybe she doesn't want to get lost went entering.

Of course, the Arima and Goodwitch seniors notice that, they turned around and noticed the young girls looking towards the white-haired boy with dreaming eyes, and of course some showed an irritated face when Glynda scouted close to the boy.

"_It seems our kid is a ladies' man" _Tsuneyoshi whispered

"_Yeah, and little Glynda seems to be jealous of the competition, isn't that right, Lyman?"_ Kisha mocked

"_Grr" _The older Goodwitch grumbled.

Ever since Glynda showed interested in the young Arima, the three have been in game of teasing where the Arima parents mock the senior Goodwitch.

Kisha looked around, she raised her eyebrow and a teasing smile appeared on her face.

"_Oh my, it seems our little Kishou has competition as well" _She commented

The two adults turned to where she is looking, and they noticed it. Turns out Kishou wasn't the only one that turned stares to his direction.

While Kishou Arima was a Bishounen, Glynda Goodwitch was the female counterpart, a Bishoujo. She had cute a delicate features, not only that, but her body was entering the puberty, meaning that certain parts of her body grew alongside her, it wasn't that noticeable with her clothes, but middle-sized bumps grew on her chest. That showed that in the future her body will grow more and more attractive over time.

The main topic of the day came back as the doors opened showing a man with a suit and glasses. Behind, men and women that could be described as equally dressed. They were obviously the headmaster and staff of the institution.

"Hello everyone, my name is Oscar Pastoria, I'm the headmaster of this combat school, nice to meet you next-to-be-students" He greeted the public "Now we will call your names and assign you to a teacher to guide you towards where you will take your test. Now, let's begin"

The teachers behind him started calling names from a list, everyone replied "Here" and moved towards the teacher.

"Kishou Arima" A female teacher called

"Here" Kishou replied and moved towards the teacher.

"Nice to meet you Kishou" The teacher greeted. She wore what seemed to be a green Chinese dress with emeralds on the borders. It seemed her color theme was green as her hair and eyes were green too. "My name is Nimmie Amee, wait here until I call all the applicants on the list"

He nodded and stood there waiting for the teacher to end.

He also watched as Glynda was called by another teacher. She showed a dejected face but walked to the teacher nonetheless, not before waving a muttering "Good Luck" towards Kishou, which did the same.

"Alright class" Nimmie called her applicants, "Let's move" She walked with the group of children.

After some walking and guiding through the school, they arrived to the classroom.

Inside were a dozen of two-person desk had a name on it, signaling which applicant was assigned to that place. On top of the desk were also a couple of papers upside down showed the blank part.

Kishou sat in the desk with his name and awaited the next instruction. Beside him sat a girl with what seemed to be a white cape and hair with red tips that leaned to her right. Under the cape were gothic dress with color alternating between red, black and white, but the most prevalent color was red as the hem of her skirt ended in red trimmings and her sleeves ended with bright red. She looked to Kishou and showed a nervous smile.

"Hi…" She greeted

"Hi"

"Um…. I am Summer, Summer Rose, n-nice to meet you" She introduced herself. The shyness in her voice obvious

"My name is Kishou Arima, nice to meet you too" He nodded

"Alright class" Nimmie started "On top of your desk is your exam, turn it when I give the order, you have 2 hours to complete" She generated a timer from her pocket "Now"

With that, Kishou started writing

* * *

After the two hours the teacher stopped the timer and picked up the rest of the tests.

Kishou just sat there, bored.

After the teacher gave the order to start the test, it took him 5 minutes to finish it. It was too easy for him, but well, he is a genius, it was obvious a test for 10 years old kids would be a breeze to finish.

Many on the classroom widened their eyes when he stood a gave the test to the teacher. The teacher's widened eyes doubled when she read Kishou's test.

"Well, class" Nimmie started "Let's move to the arena of your battle, different to this test the arena will group all applicants to test them all in battle"

She walked out of the classroom and the applicants followed.

"How was your test?" A feminine voice called the young Arima

He turned and saw Summer walking beside him "It was easy"

"Yeah…. I noticed. Y-you gave yours only 5 minutes after starting it"

"And you?"

"Well, it wasn't that difficult, but it wasn't easy too"

"Hmm"

They followed the teacher in silence after that.

The group of applicants then arrived to a circular arena with stands on the side. Another group of applicants appeared behind them guided by a male teacher.

"Kishou!" A familiar voice called behind him, he turned and saw Glynda followed by another girl with clear orange hair tied in a braid resting on her shoulder, similar to Glynda's actually. Her clothes were mostly white with Dust vials attached to a multiple of belt and pocket on what seemed to be an altered lab coat. Other than that, she wore black leather gloves with grey pants and black boots.

"Glynda"

"Hello Kishou how are…..." She trailed off but then stopped when she saw Summer alongside Kishou

"Um….H-hi"

"Kishou, who is she?" Glynda didn't ask, she ordered to know who she was. Her tone made Kishou feel intense amounts of dread, something he hasn't felt before. It generated a shiver on his spine.

"She is my desk partner, we sat together during the test" Kishou quickly replied

"Oh, I see" And with that, all the tension disappeared "Nice to meet you, my name is Glynda Goodwitch" She extended her hand for a shake. If something changed during the two years they training together, was Glynda's shy personality. During training she became more confident as she became stronger.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Summer, Summer Rose" She shook Glynda's hand. Her face became strained as she could feel pressure being applied by Glynda.

They separated hands and Glynda turned to Kishou "This is my desk partner. I came with her too"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Selestia Peach" The orange-haired girl presented herself. It seemed she noticed the reaction Glynda had when Kishou presented himself with the red themed girl, so she abstained herself of doing something more than presented herself to the white-haired Bishounen.

Glynda watching Selestia's apparent lack of interest in the young boy nodded internally.

"Alright applicants" Everyone turned to the voice and saw Headmaster Pastoria in the middle of the arena "Now, please make your way to the stands, we will be calling the names of the fighters soon enough"

They did what they were told and the group of four sat together in the stands watching expectantly.

After a couple of minutes, the headmaster came back with a list. He seemed to look around and then stopped at Kishou for a couple of seconds.

The headmaster's eyes moved back to the list and cleared his throat "Kishou Arima" He called.

Kishou's eyebrow raised by being the first one to be called, but nonetheless stood and moved to the arena.

He started stretching since he has been sitting ever since he came to the entrance test.

As he was concentrated stretching, he noticed the other fighter being called but tuned it out as unimportant after watching the kid's appearance.

It seemed the boy was a full brute. He was taller than Kishou by a considerable margin. But Kishou detected that was all there was about his character. His posture was nonexistent, he seemed to open for attack and carried himself as arrogant. Even Glynda had a firm posture and was alert at danger, not at a professional level, but still was something high-level.

Even his clothes were like that, the kid only wore a sleeveless shirt with jeans and boots. It seemed he wanted to showcase his growing muscle so his shirt was open to the world to see. Orange was his color theme apparently.

"Now applicants, choose your weapons"

From behind then, the arena opened and a stand carrying multiple weapons appeared. Some were the known hybrids that appeared years ago. A halberd/ shotgun, katana/sniper rifle, etc.

Kishou went to one of the only weapons that were normal. A simple katana.

He knew about the style of weapons in Remnant. Many were hybrid or something for more variability in combat, most where guns/melee based, some even had 2 melee styles and a single gun form. But the ex-investigator didn't like to guns.

When Dust and bullet run out, the gun becomes useless, a deadweight.

That's why, Kishou Arima will always prefer close-combat weapons like katanas or middle-combat weapons like spears and lances. He had long-range alternatives like Narukami's electrical discharge or IXA's remote activation. But the difference is that they didn't need bullets or needed to change the ammunition. They were instant, and he liked it that way.

But without weapons like that here, he can handle himself with a simple katana. It was V's style to fight with simple katanas after all, and he was trained by them.

His adversary picked up an axe with a Fire Dust crystal on top on the handle. He seemed to stir it with confidence and showing off false skill.

His adversary turned to Kishou with a scowl on his face.

"You must be the one all the girls are talking about" He grumbled towards the white-haired boy "You think that just because you attract the girls around, I will smash that pretty face of yours!"

Kishou on the other hand ignored the railing speech and practiced with the sword to familiarize himself with the weight and length.

"Hey, I am talking to you!" The boy shouted

Kishou finally noticed his adversary talking to him so he turned "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"I'm gonna crush you!" The boy lost his patience.

* * *

On top of the arena, a black crystal box hanging from the wall.

"Is this the kid?" A mature voice asked

"Yeah, he is" The voice of teacher Nimmie replied.

"Hmm" The man that asked walked closer to the glass. He was a tall young man with spectacle glasses with a pin on the apparent green scarf he wore. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He had white hair and thin brown eyes that seemed to carry enough experience and weight inside. He carried a large cane with one hand and a cup of cocoa with a symbol of twin axes in a cross in his other hand. He sipped from his cocoa and stared to the fellow white-haired. He narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the boy.

This was Ozpin Henkle Diggs, the youngest Huntsman to become a Headmaster of a School, at the age of 18.

Ozpin analyzed the young Arima's posture and manner.

The boy's posture was almost impeccable, it didn't have any openings to exploit. The only thing that made his posture less than perfect was probably his stature and strength, but it was normal for a 10 years old boy to have that problems.

Ozpin was told about the Grimm incident from the former headmaster of Beacon, who was in friendly terms with the Senior Arima. When he heard about the entrance exam in which the boy will be participating in, he came to see in the tales of his talent were true and asked the headmaster of Signal to placed him first in the battle test to save time.

And now, he wasn't disappointed when he saw the boy's posture, impassive eyes similar to his own, and power oozing from his body. He knew the boy was something else, a true prodigy.

"Hmm" The man sipped his cocoa "Interesting"

* * *

On the other side of the arena, the group of three girls sat there watching the white-haired boy prepare himself for the battle.

"Why did he choose a non-hybrid weapon?" Summer asked "Does he not see the cool weapons in display, thereisakatana/snipperrifle!" She spoke at an apparently fast pace

"Kishou doesn't like weapons" Glynda replied "He finds them useless after running out of bullets and then carrying them around becomes a burden"

"That's actually smart" Selestia agreed with the boy's reasoning "But then how does he fight in long-range?"

"Just wait and see" Glynda spoke with a knowing and proud smile _'You can do it, Kishou' _

* * *

"Are both fighters ready?" The referee of the battle asked, they both nodded "Let's connect your Aura and start the match" She tipped a couple of things on her scroll.

The axe-wielding kid's Aura came to life in the screen on one side of the arena. Kishou's, on other hand, appeared blank on the screen.

"Umm, Arima. Is there something wrong with you Aura?" The teacher asked

"No ma'am. I just don't have it unlocked" He replied

"Oh, I see. Would you like me to unlock it?"

"No ma'am, I am fine like this"

"Well, there isn't any rule that says you have to fight obligatory with your Aura, but are you truly sure?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Right" She nodded "The battle ends when one of the fighters can't continue or his Aura reached the red level" She raised her hand "Begin!"

And so, it began.

Kishou rotated with the sword ending on his side and then charged towards his adversary.

"Your funeral!" The orange-themed brute shouted and charged his Aura on the crystal of the axe and swung it horizontally launching a fire red slice.

The boy overcharged the crystal with his Aura, making his Aura-meter fall into the middle level, but the attack was so big it covered the entire arena so the Aura consume was worth it.

Any could would have panicked and nervously jump away trying to evade. But the one he launched the attack to wasn't anyone, he was Kishou Arima.

So, Arima in milliseconds analyzed the possible ways to dodge and keep charging. It seemed the fire moved upwards so jumped over the attack was discarded. The other way was downwards, but the angle was too small for anyone, but as said before, Kishou Arima isn't anyone.

Bending himself backwards and sliding forward while keeping his feet on the ground. Kishou showcased inhuman amounts of flexibility that could make him a Limbo champion.

The attack passed over him, falling to hit him by millimeters, a couple of hairs on his hair burned slightly by the proximity to the fire.

Many gasped when Kishou ran towards the fire, and many more were shocked when he bended backwards. On the eyes of many the fire attack consumed him. But when the attack continued, they saw Kishou without a scratch on himself.

The young Arima continued without carrying about anything other than his adversary.

The orange-themed boy was shocked. Every spar he had he ended it with that one-shot attack that instantly took down anyone on his path. But this time someone dodged it, not only that, but they did it without received any damage.

The orange boy quickly charged the axe's age with the Fire Dust crystal.

When Kishou was close enough, the orange boy swung his flaming axe downwards in the hopes of stopping the advanced of the white-haired boy. "Die!"

Kishou saw the attack and evaded sideways without losing his charging momentum ending in the back on his attacker. The axe hit nothing but the gravel of the arena. Stomping the ground, Kishou charged toward his adversary and sliced horizontally the back of the orange-themed boy.

*RIING*

The electronic screen on top of the arena chimed, signaling the end of the battle.

The arena was silent as everyone could believe what just happened.

One slice.

One slice was all it took Kishou to finish the boy.

Yeah, the orange brute wasted Aura charging fire to his axe, but still. A kid without his Aura unlocked beat not only someone with Aura fully unlocked, but also with Dust. Even more, his weapon was a simple steel katana, not even a gun-hybrid, a katana, just that.

There was any blood coming from the slice, the only thing harmed was the back of the boy, his shirt torn by the slice. The attack must have been so powerful that it depleted the rest of the Aura.

The orange boy had at least 30% of Aura after both the first and second Aura attacks.

But from 30% to 10% in one attack, that is unthinkable.

"Fuuu" Kishou breathed and relaxed his posture. He walked away from the arena and placed the katana in the stand that appeared just after the ring sounded.

He knows fighting without Aura is a risk, but it is a risk he is willing to accept for the sake of power.

Without any other word, he walked to his friend and acquaintances.

* * *

The rest of the test went without trouble.

After defeating the orange haired kid, and a dozen of seconds of complete silence. The teacher resumed the test.

Glynda came a while later. The kid she fought was a plain kid with a purple-blue shirt. He tried to flirt with her, but Glynda on her part just gave the kid a bad time by slamming him with her **Telekinesis** upwards and downwards, side to side. The kid felt unconscious after the third repetition. He somehow muttered something about "Determination" before Glynda slammed him for the last time.

Selestia or Seles, as she asked to be called, used Dust grenades and Dust explosions to bombard her adversary. No one will forget the maniacal laugh she released when she screamed "EXPLOSION!"

Summer by her part picked the katana/sniper rifle and drooled on it a couples of seconds before recovering herself and concentrating in the battle. Her speed Semblance left white rose petals of her path as she sliced with great speed and precision her opponent. The battle ended in a couple of second as she used her speed and accuracy in the rifle to defeat her opponent.

And with that, the entrance exams were over and everyone walked to their homes.

* * *

**Time Later**

Glynda and Kishou, alongside Summer and Seles were accepted to Signal. It has been 6 months after the first day of classes. The four were placed in the same classroom, luckily.

Nothing interesting happened during that time, only studying, hanging together in the playground, doing homework together. Kishou as he didn't have anyone else to play with, because apparently the boys population evaded him and seemingly despised him, stayed with his group. He didn't mind, he never was someone to have many friends. Well, there was one Marcus Black whom he talked some times, but he was more of an acquaintance.

Class on the other hand was different, he aced every class with full marks, even combat class. In combat class he was called the "Untouchable" as every battle he didn't receive any damage to his person. There was obvious evidence as he didn't have any Aura, and any attack he received would be noticeable.

From time to time girls from the school waved towards Kishou with blush on their faces. He waved back to them without knowing the meaning behind it. After that the girls giggle and run away to talk to their friends.

Weird behavior, but Kishou didn't care.

Some tried to get close to him. Unfortunately for them, Glynda stopped any advances as she clung to the white-haired boy with the strength of a sloth bear clinging to a tree. He didn't know why was that but he didn't mind.

Even when Valentin's Day arrived, he was just ignorant. In his past life he never experiences love, he may be a genius in combat, academics, investigation and so more. But his knowledge about love is close to nonexistent. He may know what love is, what sex is and so on. But knowing to experience it, it was a different topic altogether. Glynda tried to confess to him, but she didn't have the bravery to do it, even when many thought the two of them were a couple already.

Anyway, they were taught class after class of techniques and forging. The day arrived for them to make their first weapons.

For Summer it was the best day ever, she kept talking about all kinds of weapons she knew and all the modification she will make to her "Little Baby" as she calls it.

The group became accustomed to Summer's obsession with weapons, is a cute personality of her, they wouldn't change it for anything.

Glynda and Selestia had their weapon in mind too.

Kishou already knew what weapon to make. The first weapon he ever had, he first weapon he ever wielded, Yukimura.

"Come on guys. Class is starting" Summer chimed as she rushed towards the forge

* * *

"Kishou, are you done?" Glynda asked her friend

The three girls of the group already finished their weapons. Glynda's weapon was one of the simpler, she called it "The Disciplinarian". It was a simple riding crop, but in the handle, she could insert Dust cartridges to use alongside her Semblance

Seles' weapon was a thorny whip. Each thorn was infused with Dust and she could release a charge that would explode on the tip of the whip.

Summer's weapon was the most difficult one. Similar to the one she used in the entrance test. She made a katana/sniper-rifle that could transform into a portable version. The machinery was advanced, and the potential of the weapon was big. Comparing to a Quinque, it could be an A-Rank to low S-Rank

"I am almost done"

And speaking of Quinque.

Kishou used the technology of the time to make the three handles of his weapon, Yukimura is a special weapon to him. It was the first weapon he received, and he weapon he was taught to use by his teacher Marude-Sensei, whom he still deeply respects.

Unfortunately, Kagune Steel doesn't exist in Remnant, meaning he can make a full Quinque.

On the other hand, with the technology he managed to replicate the effect of Yukimura coming out of the guard-less handle.

"I'm done" He stated and raised the handle upwards.

"How does it work?" Summer expectantly asked

Kishou pressed the button in the handle and with a swing the blade came out showing the sharp thin leaf of the katana.

"Its name is Yukimura"

"And the other two?" Glynda asked seeing another two handles beside him

"Yukimura is a combo of three portable weapons to uses in any moments" He said returning the sword to its portable mode.

"Cool" Summer chimed "Tomorrow we have combat class, so then we can premiere then in front of the class"

Everyone nodded at that.

The class was over and everyone walked out the classroom, content with their creation.

Kishou on the other hand, had different thoughts.

Yeah, he may had replicated the functions of Yukimura, but it is still nothing compared to the true Yukimura. The true Yukimura could stretch and pierce even full concrete floor and stab someone on the other side.

This only had the portable function.

If he wants to be as strong as he was before, he needs a full Quinque.

It doesn't matter how long it takes

He will make it possible.

With his genius and this world's technology, he will make Kagune Steel.

He will become as powerful as he was before. That is his dream


	4. Chapter 3: RFWMTL

**Greeting Fellow Readers, MasterW here.**

**A new chapter of the White Reaper of Remnant arrived, and I have been working to finish it for almost two months, but here it is. **

**Looking for a Beta Reader that likes walks on the beach, music, and stories with mangled children.**

**I want to make some things clear. This story will mosty likely become an AU when it arrives RWBY times. Why? Well, it is obvious than both Glynda and Kishou will have children, as in plural, CHILDREN, meaning you can wait for new characters involving themselves in the canon and changing all their parts.**

**I don't know about writing lemons, I have never written one, so I don't know what to do with them, if you want lemons you can comment in.**

**About Kishou falling in love... In mu opinion, Kishou is the type of person that knows what love is, what affection is. But doesn't know what it feels like, he hasn't experienced something like that except by maybe familiar love with Kaneki/Haise. But only that. That's why for Kishou it is Love or Not Love, not in between.**

**Also, to this day we are the only Kishou/RWBY fanfiction around.**

**Omake in this story is a part I wanted to add to show the importance of Kishou to change the future.**

**Without any further to do, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Relationship forged With More Than Love  
**

There is counted situations where Arima has felt hopeless.

Literally, they can be counted with two fingers.

His life expectancy, which he couldn't find a way to cure.

And his battle against the one he considered family, Ken Kaneki or Haise Sasaki as he was known as the time. He was defeated by his own mercy, he lied at the first round, against his black-haired persona, he could have dealt a death blow 1290 times, even more. He had only a couple of years left, he needed to help Kaneki with his grown, and that moment he let his guard open for his attacks, and let himself die in his hands. Besides, he was almost blind, and his body was crumbling, it was all a handicap that helped Kaneki win.

He didn't even used Owl in its full capacities.

But well,

Now there is 3 situations in which he has felt hopeless.

"I, am out of ideas"

It was a sour on his mouth, to admit defeat.

But he had no other option.

He couldn't do anything else.

Why is Kishou Arima, the Untouchable ex-investigator like that?

Ever since making his weapon on his first year, he has investigated every metal known on Remnant.

Every chemical known.

Studied every book of biology possible.

And yet, he found nothing.

Nothing to help him.

Even with all the knowledge he had, he couldn't make anything close to Kagune Steel.

He knew how Kagune Steel worked, he knew its composition, its biological makeup, yet he couldn't recreate it.

"Hah" He sighed, which is weirdest way he has acted ever.

Moving his has to his Smartscroll, a small version of a Scroll, just the size of a Phone on his old world, he pressed the on button, it was 1:39 a.m., He obviously needed a rest.

Turning his eyes to his screen wallpaper, he couldn't hide the small twitch of his lips. The wallpaper always had a calming effect.

It was a photo of him a Glynda in an amusement park, she somehow managed to convince him to take a picture with the mascot of the park. What that achieved was a photo of him and Glynda with a giant teddy bear holding a microphone.

But well, he can't complain about it. It is a photo taken by his girlfriend, and now fiancé.

Glynda Goodwitch, soon to be Glynda Arima.

How did the stoic Kishou Arima happen to enter in a relationship with the most beautiful woman in the world (At least for him)?

That is a story that goes back 2 years.

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

Kishou Arima wasn't someone to be controlled by emotions. Yet this time, he feels nervous.

He has never experienced love, he is as experienced as a 5-year-old kid. He doesn't know how to identify it, he is completely oblivious, yet he knows what he feels isn't something normal.

These feelings started at least 1 months ago,

Glynda entered into full puberty, with her body becoming more developed in every way. Not that Kishou noticed that, he just noticed how tall and strong she was becoming.

Yet it seems his classmates noticed this, and had been flirting with her, some even asked her out.

Glynda of course rejected them, as she had her eyes in the white-haired spectacled boy. But he didn't notice that.

What he did notice, is that every time someone asked Glynda out, he felt something clench inside him.

Something like a hand gripping his heart and squishing it a little. But when she rejected them the hand disappeared and a feeling of relief surrounded him.

Not knowing what this was, and not wanting to speak this with Glynda, as he suspected she was one of the causes of this problem, he turned to the other ones he trusted with his life.

His mother and Father.

When he talked with them about his concerns.

Well….

The answers were less than pleasant.

"Jejejejejejejejejejejej! O-oh, my stomach, I just can't-Pfft-jejejejejejejejejeje!"

That was his Father

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe! I can't believe, after this much time, you finally-Hehehehehehehehehe!"

That was his mother.

Letting them relax from whatever joke they found in his dilemma, they both turned to their only son.

"You are in love, stupid!" His father shouted

"In love with Glynda, to be specific!" His mother shouted.

Kishou just listened to their words, taking them in with full determination.

"In…. love?"

"Yes, son, in love" His father reassured him with a hand on his shoulder "I know it is the first time you have felt something like, so I will let you mother talk you about this"

Kisha turned to her son with her always-present smile "Kishou, it is only normal that you fell in love with Glynda, she has always been there with you, always helping you, always cheering you on. It was only a matter of time for this to happen. Ans now it will be a matter of time before you confess this feeling to her"

Meditating about the knowledge they just released to him. He stood from the chair in which he was resting, and moved to his room.

"Thank you, mother, and thank you father, you gave me a lot to think about, I will be going to my room now" He turned to the started towards his room on the second floor.

His parents watched with a combination of pride and amusement, pride for what he has become up until this point, and amusement for the situation their son was presented with.

As much as they tell others their son is the prodigy he is, they also know he is stupidly dumb in other.

How didn't he notice that before?

Well, they can think about their son another time.

For now, they have a debt to collect.

Kisha called their old family friend, a smile on her face just grew as the call was answered

"{Yes?}" From the other side of the scroll, Lyman grumbled.

"Guess who is winning the bet" Kisha's voice couldn't be more amused. She was clearly enjoying this.

But who wouldn't? she is clearly implying that her son will bang his daughter in a future.

"{…...What?}" Lyman's full attention turned to the call

"Yeah, "What?" Turn out, Kishou just came asking for love advice, he is noticing his feelings for Glynda, and now I am sure he will be with her before their time in Signal ends" Kisha's malefic grin showcased on her face while Tsuneyoshi watched his wife's behavior with amused. "And you know what you have to do when that happens?"

It was Kisha's idea to start a bet about their children.

She saw how close Kishou and Glynda were, and decided to bet how long it would take the two of them to start a true relationship. Kisha said they will be together before Beacon. Lyman, said after Beacon

The stakes of the bet…

That is something they decided for each other.

"{You seriously want me to buy your son his first condoms?!}"

"That is the bet and you know it. What? Retreading already?"

"{No, but remember the part of our deal}"

"Yeah, I know, I will have Kishou wear a butler clothes and have him as your butler for one week"

"{Good, now if you excuse me, I have to release some pent-up aggression}"

Sound of things breaking and throwing were heard before she ended the call.

"Well, that went better than I expected" Kisha commented. "But if he thinks for a second, I will let Kishou become his butler for a day, he has one thing coming to him" Kisha cracked her knuckles in anticipation

"Sure honey" Tsuneyoshi continued "You know, I also have some pent-up things I need to release" He spoke with a seductive tone

"Oh really?~"

* * *

Kishou organized his thought for at least 5 months after that, noticing every little detail he could to come to a conclusion.

He started spending more time with Glynda, more time to noticing what was different from before. Even Christmas passed, and he used the opportunity of the family reunion to add notes to his conclusion.

He came to the conclusion that he was in fact, in love with Glynda Goodwitch.

Not like, not a normal affection, love.

He felt started noticing emptiness when not being with her.

He started feeling happiness when hearing her laugh.

Funnily enough, she dressed as a witch for a Halloween party, the dress was a little bit tight in her front, making her cleavage more visible.

Kishou swears to himself that he wasn't ogling Glynda's cleavage. He swears that he didn't blush, or felt _aroused _by Glynda's assets.

Whoever says the contrary will met Yukimura 3/3 personally.

With all those moments into account, he couldn't shake from the truth.

Kishou Arima, was in love with Glynda Goodwitch.

And now that he knew that, he will do something he never saw himself doing.

Be a boy and declare his love to a girl. Not just ask to be his girlfriend, he thinks of asking something more profound.

Luckily for him, Valentine's day was right in the corner, specifically, one week away. It was the perfect opportunity, with enough time for planning.

So, calling his friends, he decided to ask for their help in conquering the blonde witch's heart.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you all came here"

Kishou turned to his only male friend in the academy.

Apart from Kishou, in the room were other 2 white-haired male and one green haired one. All of them in their Sixth Year like him.

It was an empty classroom. This was usually the time where students were in their respective clubs. But for the Arima's fortune, his friends weren't in any of the available clubs and had free time after class.

Kishou sat in the teacher's desk, with hands crossed on front of his face, eyes covered by the glint of his glasses, he would appear to be an evil leader planning to destroy the hero.

That couldn't be further from the true, anyway.

The three friends with him on the classroom, each showing different expressions, but all synonym to one another.

"So, what is this all about?" One of the fellow white-haired asked. He was wearing a red tank top with dark green pants, his skin like sand but Violet eyes that contrast with his body. He is Kishou's self-proclaimed rival, Marcus Black

It all started in Second year when the two of the were added to the same class. Although they knew each other before hand, it was from this point that their friend truly blossomed

In combat class, Marcus would use his Semblance that he calls "**All for one**" to steal his opponent's Semblance and use it against them. Of course, he always gave it back at the end of the fight.

That's why, when fighting against Kishou that doesn't possess Semblance, or Aura for that matter, he was defeated in a fight of pure skill.

Front that point onward, Marcus promised that he will practice as hard as he could to defeat the fellow white-haired. Kishou took the challenge and promised to give his all in the next battle.

Since them, the cold-headed Kishou and the Hot-headed Marcus became friends. With Marcus becoming more sociable thanks to Kishou's intervention, and Kishou becoming more joyful.

Little did they know, that friendship would change Marcus' fate completely.

"Well, my friend Marcus, if Kishou called us here, then that must mean something serious" A boisterous voice replied. He was a muscular white-haired male with brown eyes, although they were always covered by big and hairy eyebrows. His bulky body was complementary for his boisterous voice, although it contrasted with his height. He wore the usual Signal uniform consisting of a formal black suit with white undershirt. He is Peter Port, the Strongarm Huntsman.

How he met Kishou is simpler than with Marcus.

He transferred to Signal in his 4th year boasting about his strength and perfect track record. And to add to his words, he defeated each of his adversaries with might and determination.

To prove he was the strongest of his year, he asked who was the strongest Huntsman in training of the school.

Of course, everyone pointed their fingers to Kishou.

With a goal clear in his eyes, he challenged the white-haired boy into a friendly match.

He was surprised when he learned about the lack of Aura in the boy.

And he was more surprised when he was defeated by the fellow white-haired.

He had become self-entitled and arrogant. Kishou taught him that confidence in your skill is good, but too much confidence becomes arrogance, and arrogance turns into defeat.

With that learned, Peter turned to Kishou for practice and a sparring match, becoming comrades in arms in a matter of days.

"This ought to be good, I suppose" A green haired male replied. He wore the same uniform as Peter, but he wore it as if he was in a hurry when putting it on. His demeanor spoke like he was all the time active, with rapid movements from time to time, and round glasses that hid brown eyes. He is Bartholomew Oobleck, or Barty as they know him inside their group.

He first met Peter, as the boisterous boy was studying for the exams, he received help from Barty in finding the books he needed, and even some help with history, which helped him pass the exam with excellent marks.

From that point onward, Peter introduced the fast-paced green boy into their social circle. Causing most to groan as they already had the hyperactive Summer to cause them headache about weapons and bullets all day, now they had Barty to talk about history all the time.

Nonetheless, their group wouldn't be change by anything. They are close with each other, and they trust each other to the point they can put their lives in the line for one another.

"Gentlemen, what I am about to say is top secret, I want all of you to carry this secret with you until it is reveled, understood?" Kishou supplemented

With a shaky nod, the three of them replied.

It is the first time they see Kishou act like this, and it is actually scary how serious he is right now.

"Good" Kishou nodded back, "Now, as you know, Valentine's Day is closing in. This day is known as the day where couples use to get to each other. That is why…I plan to use this festivity to declare my love with Glynda Goodwitch"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"**WHAT?!**"

After 5 seconds of total silence, the group replied with a single question.

This is Kishou Arima they are talking about, also known as the Ice emperor and heartbreaker thanks to his cold expression and how many times he had rejected a girl declaring her love to him.

Now hearing from directly from Kishou that he felt in love with Glynda. That is definitely new.

The group all had a secret code "Kishou and Glynda are made to each other".

All of them, except the innocent red flower until a while later, knew that Glynda felt something for Kishou.

Kishou on the other hand, was an enigma. They didn't know if he felt something for the blonde girl, as he never showed it. Lately, he has been acting a bit weird. They all had different theories.

But none got close to the truth.

Kishou Arima, THE Kishou Arima, is in love with Glynda Goodwitch.

Hell must be freezing in this moment.

Kishou declared he loved someone, he declared he loved Glynda Goodwitch.

"YOU?! GLYNDA?! WHEN?! HOW?!" Marcus spoke in strange haikus, the revelation, although somewhat expected left inquiries in their mind

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Peter screamed

Barty on the other hand, gaped like a fish asphyxiating in the air.

All of them surprised, it wasn't that they didn't knew Glynda and Kishou would end up together, is that they didn't expect _Kishou _to be the one that declares his love first.

"Calm down everyone, please" Kishou reassured his friends "No need to scream like children"

Taking a moment to clear their thoughts (And another moment to make sure the man speaking was in fact Kishou Arima)

"Explain, now" Marcus clearly demanded while the other two nodded in agreement

"Lately, I've been feeling weird when looking to Glynda, my heart rate increases, my body temperature grows, and my mind becomes clouded with happy thoughts about her. That's why, after so much consideration, I discovered the truth. I fell in love with Glynda Goodwitch, I've always been, but it was until now that those feelings surfaced in my oblivious mind. That is why I plan to use the romantic setting of this festivity as a way to ease my declaration"

"Then why do you need us"

"Because, I want to make it special. I will need your help to prepare everything for the moment, I will make sure to repay this to each of you, but for the moment, please help me do this"

It is the first time Kishou has asked for their help in something, more in this way.

Turning to look each other in the eyes, and maintaining a silent conversation, the three turned to the white-haired lover boy.

A man's code, if a man wants to declare himself to a girl, they must help him.

"What is the plan?"

Kishou's lip twitched half a millimeter. He couldn't ask for better friends than these ones.

Arima Kishou never had that much friends. Coworkers? Yes, he had a lot. But never tried to establish a true friendship with any of them, more than acquaintances.

In his own perspective, it's better that nobody develops a close bond with him.

Even in a job where they put their life on the line, Arima was fated to die anyway, that is why. With less people to care about him, less people to mourn him.

But now, Kishou Arima is free from the shackles of a weak mortality. He is free to make the life he wants, and this point in particular, is a turning point for him.

Turning to his friends with a serious expression, he takes out a pen and paper.

"Here is what we are going to do…."

* * *

On the other side of Signal academy. A blonde girl faced a similar problem.

"This year I will declare to Kishou!" The blonde girl shouted.

"Glynda, that's what you have been saying for 3 years in a row" Her friend, a light orange haired girl supplemented

"Yeah, Glynda. Every time you try it always end with you hiding in the corner and watch Kishou walk away" The black-red-white themed girl added after biting a homemade chocolate cookie "And after that we need to make a sleepover to help you with your feelings"

"S-Shut up" Glynda stuttered in embarrassment "This year is different"

"Different in what way?" Seles asked

"Because this year, I have a plan!" Glynda adjusted her glassed with confidence. "With this, I will declare to Kishou, and then we will get married and have child-"

"And do tell" Seles interrupted her best friend's rambling "What is this so-called master plan"

"Glad that you asked" From seemingly nowhere, Glynda took a _Long_ list, filled with drawing, scribbles, all sort of thing, and for some reason some drops of drool. "This is my 36-step plan to conquer Kishou's heart. And you two will help me"

"Why us? Why does this concern us?"

Glynda produced a colored paper from her pocket and released a fake saddened expression "Oh well, it seems I will have to throw this coupon for 80% off the bakery to the garbage *SIGH* what a waste" Before Glynda could even move from her position, the coupon disappeared in a flash of white petals

"Oh my god, it's a coupon for Dustland Bakery!" Turning her eyes from the coupon to her blonde friend, her eyes turned serious. "Who do you need me to kill?"

"That's the spirit" Glynda then turned to Seles "What about you"

"Do I have an option?"

"What do you think"

Seles turned to Glynda and saw a commanding stare that would make children faint, a chill ran down her spine with enough strength to leave remnants of ice.

"….. Alright then, what's the plan" She gave up.

"Good, now. Here is what we are going to do"

* * *

Kishou Arima started his plan, which was simpler that Glynda's, but not because that less romantic.

"How are things in your side?"

"{Well, the bulk of red candles will be ready in two days, my friend}"

"Good, what about you, Marcus?"

"{The kid agreed, I have time to practice the Semblance}"

"Excellent, Barty?"

"{The cake is already ordered}"

"Everything in order then, I will prepare my part too" Kishou replied and ended the group call.

Standing in front of the teacher's lounge, he knocked 2 times and waited for reply.

"Come in" Came the voice from the inside.

Kishou opened the door and moved inside.

Seeing his homeroom teacher, Kishou moved towards her.

"Hello teacher" He greeted. His homeroom teacher that year was the same that received him when he was doing the entry exam, Nimmie Amee. She wore a green themed suit with a pencil skirt this time, and white shirt under the suit.

"Ahh, Mr. Arima, what a surprise seeing you here" The professor replied

"Yes, sir, I came here for a request"

"What would that be?"

"I would like to ask for permission to use the Auditorium"

"The Auditorium? Why?"

"I want to declare to a girl"

…..

….

*THUMP*

Every teacher in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and turned to the white-haired boy with a face that expressed both shock and confusion.

Every Professor in the school knew about Kishou Arima.

The man that holds and unbeatable record for 6 consecutive years.

Highest grades they have seen, without a single error on his homework or exams. If he doesn't become the best huntsman ever then something is wrong with the world.

There is the rumor that Atlas' headmaster offered entering his school 5 years early, when he was in Third Grade.

He refused, telling them he wanted to take things slow, living his life at his own pace.

But they also knew something, he is the most emotionless person ever. Not that he doesn't have emotion, is just that he always has a blank face that shows nothing more than boredom.

But now, this same boy is telling his teacher that he wants to declare himself to a girl.

That girl must be the luckiest in the word.

"I-I see" Nimmie replied "But why the auditorium?"

"I want to prepare a lot of things for my declaration, so I must use the Auditorium for that"

"Isn't that, a little bit too much?"

"Professor Amee, I've never fell in love. I always thought love was something useless that distracted me from my objectives, something I didn't have time for. But then, this girl appeared, she showed me a type of affection no one has showed me before, she made me discover love for the first time, and now, I can't imagine a life without her, I want to expend my life with her, I want to be there for her as she was with me, that's why, I need to make sure she feels the same as I do, I need to make this happen by all means. Will you help me, professor?"

…..

…..

*Sob*

*Sob*

Almost all the female teachers around released tears looking to the boy, the male directed respect towards the boy with their eyes.

This declaration sound almost like asking someone to marry him.

Coming from the emotionless boy, it must mean the world to him.

Kishou didn't understand why they were crying, he just told them his full reasoning, is there something wrong with that?

"O-Of course, Mr. Arima, I will make the paperwork, don't worry, just make sure she accepts?"

"I will professor" He nodded "I will take my leave them, thank you professor"

He moved out of the room

Standing outside the teacher's lounge, he had only one thought on his mind.

"That went easier than I expected"

Kishou then went to his pocket and took out a small black box.

"Let's hope it all works out"

* * *

While Kishou's plans were almost complete, Glynda wasn't as much luck as him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL THE RED FLOWERS ARE GONE?!" The blonde witch shouted.

"Sorry, girl, we are out of red flowers, we are in valentine after all, even the ones that will arrive soon are also reserved"

"Roses?! Tulips?! Geraniums?! Poppies?!" Glynda asked with a slim part of hope

"All sold out"

"DAMNIT" She released a curse uncharacteristic of a lady. She then took a deep breath and turned around "Ok, ok, we can do without the flowers, we still have a lot of things to prepare, let's go Seles, there is a dozen more flower stores we can check" Glynda walked with a slight twitch on her feet. Her shoes leaving a small crack while walking

"Fine" Seles begrudgingly followed.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"Here Kishou, one whole boxes of red candles" Peter replied

"Good, let's prepare them in the Auditorium, Professor Amee gave me permission to use it, but we must clean after"

"Alright, are you ready Marcus?"

"Yep" Marcus replied by snaping his finger and lighting a candle.

He asked a boy from another class to rent him the Semblance. Since then Marcus has been practicing with the power, giving it back from time to time for the boy that needs it for his classes.

"A couple of days more and I will have it ready for the occasion"

"Now the cake" Barty replied, placing the cake in front of them. The characteristic features of a riding crop crossed with a familiar sword in it.

"Good, let's prepare everything"

* * *

Kishou had almost everything prepared for the great day.

Glynda….

Not so much

"What do you mean there isn't any Coffee Cakes?" Glynda asked with a serious voice that didn't contrasted with her stare

Summer saw her life past in front of her as she saw the stare directed to her direction

"Weeeeell" Summer started, trying to calm the woman "They said someone decided to buy the entire stock, and since Valentine's day is close, they decided to start making Chocolate Cakes and Vanilla ones instead, so no Coffee Cakes until after Valentine's" Summer stopped and then walked backwards "Pleasedon'tkillme!"

"*BREATH IN*" Glynda breathed for moment before turning from the red-themed girl to the wall "WHO WOULD BUY ALL OF THE COFFEE CAKES AVAIABLE?! I WILL KILL HIM?!"

"There is nothing like a Coffee Cake to go along with Mistralian Coffee" A certain white-haired headmaster spoke as he stared to all the Coffee Cakes in front on him

"Achoo" He suddenly sneezed, and then a chill ran down his spine. "That feeling was worst than the one Salem gives me, what was that?!"

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

"No red flowers, no Coffee cakes, no white decorations, why nothing goes as I want it to go?!" Glynda cried on Seles' shoulder "Why?"

"Shh, shh, it's alright, maybe is the world telling you that this year you can't declare to Kishou, maybe next year will be better"

"*Sob*… m-maybe you are right"

"See, let's get something to eat"

Glynda only nodded, and walked saddened with her eyes on the floor.

Seles and Summer both helped the saddened witch to walk to the cafeteria.

Around them, they saw couples declaring their love to each other, with heart-shaped boxes and posters used to the love declarations.

Seeing this Glynda just feel down more than she was, making both Seles and Summer rub circles on her back to try to soothe her emotional pain.

Summer stopped rubbing her back to eat a couple of chocolate boxes she bought, since Valentine's Day makes the store discount the prices, she managed to buy a lot.

"It's alright, girl, it's alright!" Seles spoke with a smooth voice, trying to calm the blonde girl's feelings "I hate seeing you like this"

"*Sob*…... Sorry, but I really wanted to make things with Kishou official!"

"I get it, Glyn, I get it"

"NO! You don't get it!" Glynda half-shouted half-cried "I'm _loved_ him ever since we were kids, not liked, LOVED! I'm been in love with him since a long time, and I just want to express myself to him. I'm afraid…..." She ended up mumbling the last part.

"Sorry, what was that last part?"

"I'm afraid a thieving bitch will appear one day and snatch him away from me!" Glynda ended up with her head on the table, covering herself with her arms

"Glynda, that would never happen, he appreciates you a lot, I can tell you that. You have been with him for a lot time, you should already know that"

"But does he love me? Or as least likes me more than a friend?"

"Weeeeell…" Selestia didn't had an answer to that one. Kishou had always been the silent expressionless type. If Kishou feels something for Glynda, then only he knows

She didn't have to reply as a familiar green-haired accompanied by his strongarm friend appeared.

"Girls, glad we found you!" Barty spoke

"We are not in the mood for anything, Barty" Seles replied

"Something happened to Kishou!"

"WHAT?!" The three girls stood quickly becoming alert of the situation

"It was a training accident, Kishou is in the auditorium, come quick!" Peter replied and started running into the Auditorium.

The three girls wordlessly followed, rushing to the place.

Just outside the door, Barty and Peter quickly stopped and grabbed Seles and Summer's arms, stopping them from entering.

Glynda was to concentrated in the task at had to notice this and entered the auditorium.

When she entered, she noticed the place was dark, without a single light.

The door closed behind her, alerting her that something was not right.

*SNAP*

A snap of fingers echoed the auditorium. And red candles started lighting. A domino effect made the candles end at the center of it.

She saw Kishou there, standing alongside a table, surrounded by a circle of candles. Beside him a table with a white cake.

"Kishou, what's going on?!" Glynda quickly walked to the man, analyzing every part of his body for any sign of damage or injury.

"Glynda" He called her attention to himself. Placing one arm on her shoulder and another arranging a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "Listen carefully"

Noticing the seriousness of his voice, she nodded.

Kishou nodded back, and then started "For the last 6 months, I've been thinking a lot. About me, about you, but more importantly, about us" Glynda's face blushed, this is something she has never heard before "I've been noticing a lot of things I feel about you, how I like your touch, how I love your laugh, your smiling face that cleanse all fatigue from my body. Your beautiful emerald eyes, as bright as gems"

'_Is this what I think it is?!' _Glynda's thought when overdrive trying to analyze what he was getting to. Her hopes becoming brighter.

To the two of them, the candle-lit room became brighter, like they were on a sunny day.

"I have noticed, I can't feel myself living without that, without your smile, without your voice, without your touch. Without…. You"

"Kishou, are you…."

"What I am trying to say is…" Kishou stopped, and for the first time in two whole lives, he feels nervous "Glynda Goodwitch, would you marry me?"

"YES! KISHOU YES!" She quickly went to kiss the white-haired bo-man.

Kishou received the kiss, it was the first kiss he has ever experienced. But it was glorious.

Sparks were felt between the two of them.

Exchanging heat, through their lips. Feeling each other closer than ever.

Until Glynda noticed something wrong, a quickly separated. "Wait a minute, Kishou, can you repeat your confession?"

"Glynda Goodwitch, will you marry me?"

"M-M-M-MARRY?!" Glynda's emerald eyes opened as big as saucers, her mouth gaping and her face as red as blood "You mean, like ring and all?!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot the ring" Kishou was nervous enough to forget to kneel and pull out the ring. He digs into his pocket and took out the small black box he had the other day. Opening it, he showed a green chrome Tourmaline. A rare green gem in square form attached to a silver-white metal ring.

He placed the box in the table and took out the ring. Kishou kindly grasped Glynda's left hand. She was catatonic, not reacting to anything. Kishou slowly placed the ring in Glynda's finger.

The moment the ring adjusted itself to her hand. She came back to reality.

She noticed Kishou grabbing her hand, and her eyes turned to her hand.

"Wait, so it wasn't an illusion"

"No Glynda, it wasn't"

"But I thought you just wanted to declare to me to be your girlfriend…."

"No Glynda, I don't want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to be my wife" Kishou stated using his hand to caress her cheek "Glynda, I don't like you, I _Love _you"

"You do?" Glynda asked while releasing a couple of tears.

"I do" Kishou replied "What I just said, is all true. I can't live without your smile, I can't live without touch, without your eyes staring into mine. I decided, you deserve more than just being my girlfriend. I want to spent, my whole life with you, that's why I decided to ask you to be my wife, not my girlfriend. Because, being boyfriend and girlfriend isn't a tittle fitting of my feelings for you"

Glynda stood there, her eyes releasing tears of joy. Those were the words she always wanted to hear. She always imagines herself in an altar, with Kishou wearing a white suit while she wore a white dress.

She always imagines what their children would look like. If they would have white-hair, golden-hair, or a combination of both.

She always imagines what would be to wake up with him by her side, hugging her in her sleep.

Now, they aren't just imaginations, this are true possibilities.

That could happen, very, very soon.

"Kishou, I accept" She said in between sobbing.

"Thank you Glynda"

With one hand, he cleaned her cheek from the tears, and leaned to kiss her.

It wasn't a boyfriend and girlfriend's kiss.

It was a wife and husband one.

Outside the auditorium, while the two declared their love for each other.

The group of friends were having another type of conversation.

"Why did you stop us?!" Seles shouted.

"Shh. Don't distract them" Barty shushed her

"Don't distract who?"

"Kishou and Glynda"

"What do you mean?"

"This was all a rouse, Kishou didn't had an accident"

"Then what happened?"

Barty and Peter turned to each other, having a mental conversation, and then Peter started. "You wouldn't believe this. But Kishou decided to declare to Glynda"

"HE WHAT?!"

"Shh"

"You mean Kishou, wants to declare himself to Glynda?!"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure he was Kishou?"

"Yes, we double-checked"

"Oh my god!" Seles shouted "And we spend all this week trying to help Glynda do the same"

"What do you mean?"

"Glynda was trying to declare _herself_ to Kishou" Seles replied

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Horrible"

"Yeah" Summer added "She had this 36-step plan that involved a lot of things, including Coffee Cakes, a ton of red flowers, fireworks, a horse, and airplane that leaves a smoke sign, balloons, doves, a couple of flamingoes and many more" Summer counted.

"Oh, I get it, she didn't find any of that"

"She, we had troubles finding everything on her list, except for the flamingoes, we found a weird guy that sold them, but without the rest they were useless"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, the rest were necessary"

"No, I mean the flamingoes, how did you find someone that sold them?"

"Oh, we met this small fat guy that sold exotic animals, he also had a couple of tropical birds, he said they were from Menagerie, he also sold eggs of the animals, apparently he had a Semblance that helped establish a "Tamer Contract" between an animal and people, his name was Belo-something"

"Huh, weird?"

"Yeah, no shit"

"Language!" Summer shouted.

"You are the same age as us…"

"Doesn't matter"

The doors of the auditorium opened, revealing a blush Glynda and the stoic Kishou. If one looked closely one could see the microscopic blush on the corner of his cheek.

"What happened?!" Seles quickly rushed to Glynda.

Instead of asking, Glynda opted for lifting her hand, showcasing the ring on her finger.

"Wait, is that…...a ring?"

Glynda sheepishly nodded.

They all turned to Kishou for confirmation. He gave a proud nod.

Turning from Glynda, to the ring, to Kishou, to the ring again, to Glynda again and repeating the process for 15 seconds, they all exclaimed.

"**WHAT?!**"

One could swear the whole school heard the shout.

"B-but you…...G-Glynda…...R-ring…" Summer's heat turned as red as her hair and almost feel to ground unconscious, if not for Seles catching her.

"Yeah, I'm with Summer on this one" She turned to Glynda "Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Language…." Summer managed to mumble. even while unconcious

"Don't look at me, look at Kishou, he was the one that declared himself to me"

They did so and turned to the white-haired.

"I decided that my feelings for Glynda were bigger than just being in a relationship as boyfriend or girlfriend, so I decided to go the next step"

"That isn't going the next step Kishou, that's going up the whole staircase to the rooftop" Peter replied.

"Nonetheless, she accepted, so everything is fine"

"I guess so"

"Come, let's eat the cake to celebrate"

"Cake?! Where?!" Summer woke up almost immediately and rushed to the inside of the auditorium.

* * *

**Present**

And so, Kishou became a married man, with Glynda Goodwitch as his wife. They agreed to have the ceremony after graduating their Huntsman academy.

And he couldn't be happier, although he didn't show it with his stoic expression.

Deciding this was a waste of time, he turned to go to bed.

There, he saw the same woman he has loved for a lot of time.

He had all his house to himself as his parents went out of a trip to visit a friend.

He doesn't know how Glynda knew his parents were going on a trip. He has the theory is his mother, but he doesn't have enough clues, and he doesn't care.

Glynda arrived just as his parents were going out with enough clothes for a week.

Yes, both their families know about Glynda and Kishou's relationship, although they didn't expect the gravity of it.

His mother fainted when Glynda showed the ring to her.

His father almost did the same but he maintained his composure.

Glynda's father was silent. He asked for a moment to take this in and moved out of the house for a couple of hours. Surprisingly, a great volume of Grimm disappeared exponentially that day.

Then Lyman came back with a bag from the pharmacy that threw to Kishou's face and then took Glynda to talk to her on their house.

The bag was full of condoms. Something his mom and father, found amusing and Glynda ended using her Semblance to throw Lyman into the middle of a lake found a couple miles away.

They ended up using them two weeks later. They both lost their virginities in his house

It was a situation just like this. His parents went away and Glynda invited herself to his house. And after two days of spending time and sleeping together, Glynda "Attacked" Kishou in the night and they found themselves the next morning with one of the boxes fully empty.

Huntsmen in training have very good stamina. And Glynda is hard to satisfy. Even for her first time. But so was Kishou

He remembers fondly all those moments.

Now they are graduated from Signal, waiting for Beacon's entrance test

But that can wait.

Now he just wants to spend time with Glynda.

Opening the sheet of the bed to let himself in. Kishou quickly found Glynda's hand and placed it with his own.

Glynda feeling the familiar heat, wake up slowly looking at Kishou by her side.

"Did you complete it?"

"No, not even close"

"Not stress yourself, you will find a way"

"I know, I just want to be become strong quickly, and that could help greatly"

Glynda sat on the bed with a frown "Why do you want to become strong, you already are, when we unlocked your Aura, you had the double a normal Huntsman had. We still haven't found your Semblance, but you don't need it to fight. You are already the strongest Huntsman-in-training I know"

He unlocked his Semblance when he graduated Signal. The amount he released was enormous, bigger than his father's, who was an excellent Huntsman before retiring.

It turns out, his theory about Aura was right.

"For you" Kishou replied

"For me?"

He nodded and then continued "You are my joy, my happiness. I don't know what I could do without you. That's why, I want to be able to protect you, to protect our future family, I can't let myself be weak"

"Kishou" She placed her hand on Kishou's cheek and smiled "You know I am strong enough to protect myself, we have friend that can protect us as we can protect them. And we both will be strong enough to protect our future family in the future, you don't have to worry about that for now" Glynda then mischievously "Let me help you get that worry out of you"

She threw Kishou on the bed and sat on top of him.

The White-haired man's lips twitched slightly as he knew what was coming.

Luckily, they live away from society.

Who knows how many noises complains they would've received?

Kishou's worries disappeared like liquid coming out of his body

* * *

Morning arrived to the Arima household, and Kishou found himself alone in bed. Having rested like never before, and naked.

He grabbed pants and boxers quickly and moved to look for Glynda. He couldn't find his shirt, but he didn't care, there is nothing Glynda hasn't seen before.

Going downstairs, he smelled breakfast being cooked.

Knowing the one that was cooking he appeared in the kitchen, there he saw Glynda happily cooking for the two.

She was wearing his shirt, and nothing else.

Sensing Kishou's presence on the kitchen. Glynda turned to her white-haired husband with a smile "Good to see you awake, I'm still a little sore from last night, but I managed to wake up early to start making breakfast, sit and wait until I'm down"

She turned back to her cooking.

Kishou obviously noted the way she wiggled her well rounded rear.

She was obviously inciting him.

If he was the past Kishou, he would've sat down to wait for breakfast ignored her obvious signal.

But this was a new Kishou Arima, one that could feel love, could feel connection to others to the point of giving his life for them, and one that understood the pleasure of physical affection.

And so, without any other indication….

"Kyaaa~"

They had breakfast a couple hours later, but a very happy breakfast

* * *

**Omake: A World Without You**

In another place, another time, Arima Kishou's soul was fully recycled, making a full new soul being placed in the body of Kishou Arima, and not a single memory of a world full of Ghouls, Ghouls Investigators and Quinques remained.

In that world, Kishou Arima was a happy kid that liked to spent time with his mother and laugh with his father.

A kid that was born a kid.

And so, this Kishou Arima was presented like that to the little Glynda Goodwitch.

"Who is coming to visit us?" Kishou asked his mother.

"A family friend to this island, he carried you when you were just a baby, don't you remember?" She then squealed, literally squealed "Just remembering makes me want to pinch those adorable cheeks of yours"

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore, and that was 8 years ago, I am sure people can't remember when they were just babies"

"You look so adorable when you are serious, makes me want to keep hugging you for all your life" She pinched Kishou's cheek. Kishou quickly tried to pry off his mother's hand from his cheek and turned red in embarrassing

"Mom, please stop you are embarrassing me, I'm not a baby anymore" He groaned, his cheek becoming red from his mother's grabbing.

*RIIIING*

"I'll go!" Kishou quickly rushed to the door.

His father was on the other side of the door accompanied by a blonde adult man with a mustache and a blonde girl seemingly of the same age as the white-haired kid hidden behind him. They seemed to be talking as when he opened the door of the two stopped and turned to the white-haired kid.

"Speaking of the king of Vale" Tsuneyoshi smiled to his son "Kishou, meet Lyman Goodwitch"

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Kishou!"

"Nice to meet you Kishou, Please, call me Lyman, or Uncle, or Uncle Lyman"

"Yes, Uncle Lyman"

"Hmm" he chuckled "Well, Kishou, it's been a while. You probably don't remember me but I was there when you were just a baby, look at you all grown up" He placed his hand on top of the little girl's golden hair and moved her to the front. "This is my daughter, Glynda. Say hi Glynda"

The girl stood there with her body shaking a little. Slowly raising her hand, she waved to the boy "H-Hi"

"Nice to meet you!" Kishou then extended his hand to the blond girl "Wanna be friends?"

The blonde girl looked to the hand for a second and then shook it before quickly running back to her father and hidding behind his legs

"Forgive her, she is a little shy with strangers. She will open up to you in a while"

Kishou just nodded and monitored them to enter the house. He beamed a smile to Glynda that made her blush.

"Lyman, nice to see you!" Kisha greeted the men and his daughter "Hello little girl, nice to meet you, what is your name?"

"Gly-Glynda" The little girl muttered

"Nice to meet you Glynda, I'm Kisha, Kishou's mom" She extended her hand to the little girl. Glynda slowly raised her hand and shook the woman's before retreating back to her comfort zone behind her father.

The adult chuckled at Glynda's behavior before turning to one another.

"How about we continue this conversation while having lunch" Kisha offered

"Of course, how about you Glynda?" Lyman asked his daughter

"Hmm" The girl shakily nodded

"You will love it" Kishou told the girl"My mom's cooking is delicious!"

* * *

After having lunch, everyone started doing their own.

The adults chatted together on the table, they talked about old times and present news, catching up with each other's lives.

Kishou and Glynda started watching TV together, a series about heroes fighting against evil monsters trying to rule the world.

The two of them enjoyed talking while watching the series, with Glynda opening a lot with Kishou, smiling and laughing to his jokes.

"I know" Kishou suddenly said standing up from the couch "Let's go out and play heroes!"

"Yeah!" Glynda chorused

The two ran towards the door, but Kisha stopped the two before they could open it.

"Wait just a second. Here" She gave Kishou an umbrella big enough for the two. "It's going to rain very soon, come back before it starts to rain, okay?"

"Yes, mom" Kishou then grabbed Glynda's hand and the two of them ran towards the forest.

"Those two…." Kisha smiled at their energy.

Running outside, the two started playing as heroes. With Kishou using the umbrella as a sword and Glynda throwing power from her hands.

"Ice beam!"

"Holy Sword deflection!"

"Fire beam!"

"Holy Sword deflection!"

"Hey! Not fair, how can your sword deflect fire?!"

"Because it's not any sword, it's a Holy Sword!" Kishou then asked "How can you throw both fire and ice?"

"Because I am magical"

"But magic doesn't exist"

"Then I have a Semblance!" Glynda said with the idea on her head "A Semblance that controls both fire and ice, that would be so cool!"

"Yeah, but I bet mine would be better"

"Oh, yeah, what could be your Semblance?"

"Weeell" Kishou then started thinking and came with the idea "I know, stop time!"

"Stop time?"

"Yes, I can stop time and save people from danger in an instant, I could become the greatest Huntsman ever"

"No way, I'm going to become the best Huntress"

"Look, Stop Time!" He widened his arms as if activating his powers.

"Oh no!"

Glynda, playing along, made as if she was frozen in time. Kishou quickly used this opportunity to stand behind Glynda and started tickling her.

"Stop! I'm going to pee!" Glynda shouted in between laughs.

"See, it's the best power in the world!"

*Grrrr*

The two stopped playing, and turned to the source of the sound.

From the bushes came a black figure they both recognized as obviously, a Grimm.

The Grimm was a pitch-black creature, mask in his head in form of a wolf with red veins and predator red eyes. The beast used its hind legs to stand and then stabbed the ground with the claws on its arms. Its stood larger than the height of a normal adult while growling menacingly and showing its large fangs, it wasn't that big meaning it was an infant in the eyes of another Grimm.

"G-G-Grimm?!" Glynda half-shouted.

Kishou then stood in front of Glynda, aiming his umbrella to the sword.

"I will protect you, Glynda. Run!"

"B-But…"

"Run!"

She did as he told her and started running.

The Grimm noticed this and turned its attention to her, but Kishou used the umbrella and broke it on the Grimm's head.

"Hey ugly, come for me!" He started running in the opposite direction of the one Glynda came from.

Glynda, while running for a couple of minutes, clashed against two familiar figures.

"Dad!"

"Glynda? What's the matter?"

"Grimm!" She pointed to where she came from

Tsuneyoshi and Lyman quickly dashed with their Huntsman towards the direction she pointed.

Glynda didn't managed to follow at their speed, so she was behind by a hundred of feet.

Arriving, she saw the Grimm from before turning to dust.

She would've been happy, if she didn't notice the blood close to its mouth.

"Kishou….?"

She noticed Tsuneyoshi hugging a bloody form while crying.

She walked closely, recognizing the umbrella it holds in its hand. The only hand it had left. She saw where all the blood was sprouting.

A big wound shaped as a bite in his shoulder, that tore his arms. She slowly walked closed, recognizing little by little the grey eyes that carried shine now lifeless.

"Kishou!"

She shouted.

She tried to run into the boy, but his father stopped her.

Tears started falling from her face as she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Years Later**

Glynda sighed as she entered the cafeteria.

Food covering everything and everywhere.

Some windows broken. Some tables broken.

And the culprit in the middle of it laughing without the care of the world.

It irritated her, as that kind of laugh always reminded her of her childhood friend.

After that day, the Arima and Goodwitch family started meeting less, as they no longer had any big reason to join.

Kisha became blank, not smiling anymore, not even in front of her Huntsman. Tsuneyoshi went back to become a Huntsman, become one of the most ruthless around. Their divorce hitting hard everyone that knew them.

And all her fault, for going out and playing hero.

For being weak.

For being useless.

She used her Telekinesis to arrange the things in the cafeteria and turned to the irresponsible kids.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!"

The orange-haired girl called Nora burps aloud as both Team JNPR and Team RWBY try and fail to compose themselves from laughing. A screaming blonde then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Just increasing their laugh.

That laugh brought her bad memories. The mutilated body of the kid she has come to admire for his bravery appearing in front of her. The boy she has loved even though he has been dead for decades, making her a solitaire woman her whole life. Only loving a boy, she couldn't be with.

Her hand squeezing her weapon in frustration.

"Let it go"

She didn't have to turn to recognize that voice, so she only replied "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world"

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

He left before she could reply. Glynda turned to the two teams and walked away

"They should know by now, what it truly means"

She cried that night. And then fell sleep on her bed.

Alone.

Without anyone to hold her.


End file.
